


saucy sparring

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dom Lucio, Fluff, Flustered Julian, M/M, ONLY A LITTLE ANGST THO and it gets better, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Julian, also sexual tension, and then flirty Julian, basically they like pissing each other off, bottom Julian, flirty lucio, idk how to tag this, mercenary Lucio, mercenary time period, ofc I wrote a sparring scene who do you think I am, oh wow I actually have to tag this now that there’s smut, please comment!! :), what else do I say idk, why am I so TIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can you teach me to fight?”Montag had heard the question before - he just hadn’t expected it to come from Julian’s mouth.“Or- maybe just a little,” Julian continued. “You could spar with me. Maybe. A bit.”
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you teach me to fight?”

Montag had heard the question before - he just hadn’t expected it to come from Julian’s mouth. Julian, a _doctor._ That didn’t mean Julian couldn’t fight but Montag knew how much Julian abhorred pointless violence. 

“Or- maybe just a little,” Julian continued, going into one of his flustered rants that Montag was all too familiar with. “You could spar with me. Maybe. A bit.”

“Sure,” Montag said casually. And that’s how the two of them wound up in Montag’s tent not long after. Julian was wearing a casual outfit for once - a white shirt with the first couple buttons open. Montag couldn’t say he minded the view. 

“Alright,” Montag said, cracking his knuckles, “show me what’cha got.”

Julian blinked. “What?”

“I want to see how much you know first.” He gave a _come here_ gesture. “Punch me. Kick me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Julian said, but Montag laughed, making Julian flush with humiliation. 

“No offense, Jules, but I don’t think you could hurt me even if you tried.”

And if Montag’s goal had been to rile Julian up, he had succeeded, because Julian scowled and straightened his back and lunged toward Montag. He didn’t really know what he was trying to do but he supposed it didn’t matter because Montag dodged him easily. Julian stumbled, barely catching himself. 

It went on for a while - Julian trying to land a hit and Montag slipping out of the way just in time. Julian was breathing fast and grumbling to himself but Montag still had that _infuriating_ little smirk plastered on his lips. 

“You know, you have one very obvious weakness, Devorak.”

“And what’s that?”

Julian, determined to just get _one_ good punch in and wipe that smirk off of Montag’s face, summoned all of his limited strength as he swung at him - but he felt Montag’s foot swipe his leg out from under him and he felt himself falling. 

So he wouldn’t be able to punch Montag even once _and_ he’d be left with a broken nose as a trophy of his failure. Fantastic. 

And just as Julian was about to fall to his doom, he was saved - swept up into welcoming arms. Cold metal pressed against his back, chilling the skin under his thin shirt. He was flush against Montag’s body and he could feel everything about him. 

“You let your emotions get to you,” Montag said, his voice dropping an octave. The two stared at each other for a long time, Montag still holding Julian in his arms. “Well? Are you going to let them get to you one last time?” His words were smooth, deliberate, masking how much _want_ was inside of him. 

“..No.” And this time Julian smirked because he knew exactly what he was doing. He stood up straight and pushed Montag away and that cocky grin was _finally_ gone. “No, I think you’re right.” And for good measure, he fixed his shirt and buttoned one of the buttons, watching Montag’s desperate eyes follow his every movement. “But I found this..very educational. We should do it again soon.”

Montag’s jaw hung open as Julian left his tent. 

“..What a _tease_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That wasn’t very nice, though, was it?” Montag asked with those perfect lips of his. He dropped his hand and let his fingers trail up Julian’s jaw. Julian craved that touch. It almost made him tremble.

From then on, the air when they were around each other was different. It was serious, sort of tense, but intriguing all the while. They would eye each other from across crowds and stare when they were alone. 

“You’re getting better,” Montag had said one day. And it was supposed to be encouraging but it just sounded demeaning. 

“Sure,” Julian said, a lot more irritatedly than he had intended. Montag quirked a brow at him and snorted, then looked down at his prosthetic. 

“I mean it.” He rubbed away a smudge on the shiny gold metal. “You’re faster. You’re good at _endurance_.” Montag wasn’t looking at him but he was smirking and Julian breathed out sharply through his nose. He shouldn’t _say_ things like that. Because then Julian got all flustered and Montag got all cocky and-

And Julian kind of loved it, he had realized, but Montag couldn’t know that. Montag would get high off that power. 

But Montag was just standing there, staring down at his arm, and this was a _perfect_ opportunity. And Julian pushed himself off of the table he was leaning on and balled his hand up into a fist and swung hard and-

and as usual, it swung right past Montag’s head. And Montag was grinning wildly. A hand closed around Julian’s wrist and Julian was shoved against the wall hard. The front of Montag’s body pressed against Julian’s backside. Julian suddenly felt far too hot. 

“Pretty sneaky,” Montag murmured, and Julian could feel hot breath on his neck, making him shiver. He could have sworn he felt Montag press a kiss to his skin. Something inside him begged for more. “You want to beat me so bad, huh?” Montag’s clawed hand slid down Julian’s side and Julian almost gave up right there, leaning back against Montag’s chest and pleading for him to kiss him, for him to touch him, for _him_. 

But when Montag’s grip on him relaxed, Julian reached back and grabbed Montag’s hair, pulling hard. Montag flinched and released Julian’s wrist. 

“ _Damn,”_ he heard Montag hiss. 

Julian flipped around and grabbed both of Montag’s hands, shoving him against the wall next to where Julian had been and pinning his wrists above his head. And for a split second, Julian was _so_ proud of himself. He had finally cornered Montag, he finally had the advantage-

and then Montag was _grinning_ at him and that pride vanished. Montag was grinning with flushed cheeks and Julian didn’t want to admit how good he looked pinned against the wall like that. 

“Not bad,” Montag commented, and that only made Julian more pissed. But before he could do anything about it, Montag brought his knee up and kicked Julian square in the chest, knocking him back onto the floor. 

Montag walked towards him seemingly so slowly but Julian couldn’t get up before that boot was back on his chest, pushing him down flat. Montag dropped down so he was sitting on Julian’s stomach with his knees holding Julian’s arms to the ground. 

“That wasn’t very nice, though, was it?” Montag asked with those perfect lips of his. He dropped his hand and let his fingers trail up Julian’s jaw. Julian _craved_ that touch. It almost made him tremble. 

But Julian did what he could, desperate to _win_ \- and he snapped his head forward, biting at Montag’s fingers. Montag pulled away just in time but his grin came back, that wild look in his eyes reigniting. Julian knew he could be an _animal_. He could _destroy_ if he so pleased. The idea thrilled him. 

“If you want something to bite, doll,” Montag drawled, grazing Julian’s cheek with his clawed fingers, “bite these.” He brushed cold metal along Julian’s bottom lip and Julian followed the movement with his eyes, desperate, weak-

but he pursed his lips and pulled his head away. Montag made a noise that Julian could only describe as playfully indignant. And then Montag grabbed his chin, hard, claws digging into Julian’s skin as he forced him to look into his eyes. 

“Let this be a lesson to you to not underestimate me,” he said, his voice deadly serious. And Julian knew this was a test. Montag wanted to see how far he could stretch Julian before he broke. Montag would never hurt Julian unless he wanted it. 

And oh, did he want it. But Montag couldn’t know that. 

“Yes, sir,” Julian said, his voice low as he looked up at Montag through his lashes. And Julian watched red blossom on Montag’s cheeks but his resolve didn’t shatter. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time. They both saw want, lust, need. Then Montag released his jaw and broke eye contact. 

“Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montag was still, just for a second, and Julian smiled.
> 
> He had finally won.

“It’s not a competition, Jules.”

Montag was leaning close to him. They were often close to each other now, to tease, to taunt. Maybe they liked it a little, too.

“Yes, it is.” Julian avoided eye contact. He didn’t like talking about how much he sucked at fighting.

“No, it isn’t. It’s just sparring.”

“It’s more than that.” And Montag quirked a brow at him and he wanted to swallow his words. Part of the competition was their unspoken thing and Julian was dangerously close to making it spoken. “It’s..it’s a competition to you, I can tell. You fight me with a cocky grin on your face and you always win.”

Montag smirked up at him and Julian rolled his eyes. “I didn’t realize you’d be so upset about it.”

“I’m not-“

“If you want to _beat_ me, love,” Montag interrupted, “it’s going to take a while. I am your teacher, after all.”

“I know, but..” Julian trailed off. He had always viewed them as equals- well, for the short time they had known each other. They were about the same age and Julian was a lot taller than him and Julian- Julian could be strong. If he wanted. Maybe.

But Montag always ended up with the victory, even if that wasn’t the goal of sparring. He’d always end it when he had the advantage or he’d say something that would get Julian all flustered. Julian wanted to win for once.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Montag said, leaning back. Julian frowned. That wasn’t what he wanted. But Montag was already looking at Julian expectantly, shifting his weight back and forth, and so Julian did what he usually did - swung a fist.

Montag ducked easily but Julian was prepared. He stuck his foot out and Montag stumbled but regained his balance, dodging Julian’s next attack. It didn’t seem like he had actually been going easy on him - well, until Julian threw a fist at him and he stumbled backwards, tripping and falling onto the ground.

Julian knew it was fake. Julian saw Montag’s relaxed expression and knew he had tripped on purpose. But Julian _needed_ this.

And so Julian pounced on him. He sat on Montag’s waist, grabbing his wrists so he couldn’t play anymore of those mind games with him - Julian could still feel Montag’s fingers on his jaw - and pinning them above his head on the ground. Montag grinned at him and arched his back a bit, looking like he was getting comfortable. What an ass.

“Congrats,” Montag said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “you beat me.”

But Julian didn’t want it to end like that. He wanted to win for real. He wanted to catch Montag off guard.

And then he remembered the unspoken thing. He could..he could make it spoken.

And so Julian scowled at him but it was a mask covering his fear, his anxiety. He took a breath and, before Montag could do anything, leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Montag was still, just for a second, and Julian smiled.

He had finally won.

And then Montag kissed back hard, aggressively, and they were biting at each other’s lips and sucking on each other’s tongues. Julian’s grip on Montag’s wrists loosened and Montag flipped them over so he was in Julian’s lap. Julian grimaced at the feeling of the hard ground against his body but was quickly distracted when he felt fingers pulling open his shirt.

When Montag finally pulled away, he was reluctant, like Julian’s lips were a warm blanket and everything else was a cold day. He looked Julian in the eye, fingers lingering on his chest.

“You want to move somewhere more comfortable?”

And Julian knew this was Montag asking permission, too. This was Montag making sure he wanted him.

“Yeah,” Julian said breathlessly, and Montag smiled. He untangled himself from Julian’s body and pulled him up by the hand.

Just before they left, Julian grabbed a packet of lubricant from his desk and shoved it in his pocket.

Julian’s stomach did somersaults as Montag led him outside. The cool air hit him hard, a sharp contrast to Montag’s warm hand in his. They passed a couple of Montag’s soldiers, who eyed the two of them, and Julian flustered and looked away, but Montag glanced back at him and flashed him a smile and Julian relaxed.

Montag..was okay with people knowing about them. Like they were a thing.

He liked the idea of that. He liked the idea of being with Montag.

Montag led Julian farther and farther away from the rest of the camp, and Julian had a quick _wouldn’t it be funny if he led me out here to kill me, haha,_ thought before the two of them reached a secluded tent. Montag pulled him inside and let go of his hand, wandering over to the corner where there were a pile of blankets. Julian looked around.

“Is this some sort of, um..sex tent?”

Montag laughed and he shook out a folded-up blanket, lying it on the ground. “Nah. It’s just never used.” He looked up at Julian and shot him a wink. “But we can turn it into a sex tent, if you’d like.”

Julian went red and looked away but he couldn’t help but smile. Once Montag had finished with the blankets, he gestured to the pile. “Lie down.”

Julian obeyed quickly, plopping down as Montag pulled off his boots. Montag sat down next to him, crawling over and sitting in his lap with his arms over Julian’s shoulders. They both leaned in for a kiss at the same time, stealing the breath from each other’s lungs.

“You okay?” Montag asked when they pulled back. He had finished with the buttons of Julian’s shirt and was pulling it out of his waistband, letting it slide off his shoulders.

“Yeah.” A pause before he admitted, “nervous.”

Montag made a soft little laughing noise but it wasn’t a demeaning one. “That’s cute.” His chin hit Julian’s shoulder and Julian felt his lips and his teeth on his neck - soft, for a moment, then hard, biting and sucking. Julian bit his lip. “You don’t need to be worried, though, honey.” Oh, god, the nicknames. The nicknames might drive Julian crazy. He _loved_ it. “I’ll treat you nice.”

And he knew Montag meant it.

Montag’s hands slid down Julian’s chest as Julian tilted his head back. Montag pushed him gently onto his back, his lips trailing kisses down to Julian’s collarbone.

Julian’s fingers brushed against the back of Montag’s neck. Was he allowed to touch Montag’s hair?

But Montag laughed against his skin and nudged his hand. “Go ahead,” he said, his voice muffled. Julian eagerly slid his fingers up into Montag’s hair. He could feel Montag pulling at the button on his pants, unzipping the zipper, pulling the waistband past Julian’s hips.

Cool air hit Julian’s hips as Montag pushed a bundle of clothes down to his ankles. A warm, calloused hand slid up the inside of his thigh and Julian’s hips jerked up before he could stop himself. Montag was tortuously close to where he wanted him to be. He felt Montag laugh against his skin and Julian’s face flushed red.

“Shut up,” Julian grumbled.

Montag made a noise of disapproval. “I don’t think it’s fair that I agreed to be nice to you but you’re not going to be nice to me.” His breath was on Julian’s ear and Julian could feel Montag’s - unfortunately clothed - body against his. He almost moaned right there at how good the closeness felt. “Do you?”

“No,” he choked out. “No, sir.” Montag’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Good.”

And Montag slid both hands up the inside of Julian’s thighs now at a painfully slow pace. Cool metal on that area of his skin was foreign but not unwelcome. Julian gasped and stared at the ceiling of the tent and shifted his hips, pathetically desperate. Montag kissed just below Julian’s ear and his hair tickled Julian’s neck.

Julian’s fingers finally found Montag’s shirt and they pulled at the buttons hastily. Just as he got his shirt off, Montag pulled back, looking down at Julian with a smile. Julian wasn’t sure what his neck looked like at that point but Montag seemed to be proud of it.

“Pretty,” Montag praised, and Julian’s breath caught in his throat. Montag brushed a stray piece of hair out of Julian’s eyes and Julian wanted to grab that hand and never let it go. Montag let his fingers trail down the side of Julian’s face, admiring every detail, from his dark eyes to his sharp jaw.

Then Montag pulled his hand away, looking inspired.

“Hold on.”

Julian didn’t really have any plans to go anywhere, so he supposed that wouldn’t be a problem. Montag found a blanket and folded it up before slipping it under Julian’s hips. Julian propped himself up on his elbows and watched with owlishly wide eyes as Montag spread Julian’s legs, staring up at him with his head between them.

“Doctor?” Montag started, and Julian watched as he pressed a slow kiss to the inside of his knee.

“Y-“ Julian’s voice cut off. Montag stared up at him innocently. He swallowed. “Yes?”

Montag’s lips moved up, kissing just above Julian’s knee. Julian’s skin tingled. “Did I fulfil your expectations?” He stared him right in the eye as he kissed him, ever so slowly kissing up and up. “Was I a good teacher?” He stopped to suck on Julian’s skin. Julian trembled.

“ _Oh…_ ” Montag smiled up at him. Julian fought the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to watch this. “You were perfect.” Montag was kissing his inner thigh now, trailing pretty little bruises on his skin. “You’re _perfect_.”

At that, Montag’s smooth exterior cracked, just a bit. He froze, cheeks tinted pink, lips lingering on his skin. And then he started again with a reignited passion, making Julian gasp and shake. That was just what he had wanted to hear and Julian knew it.

“Perfect?” Montag asked, and god, his perfect lips were so close, so close to where Julian wanted him. Julian gripped the blankets and gnawed on his bottom lip.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Julian confirmed, but it sounded like a plea. Montag grinned a devilish grin.

“I like it when you say that.” He brought his head up, lips brushing against Julian’s shaft, and Julian choked on a gasp. “I like it when you call me _sir_.” His tongue slipped out, running all the way up the underside. Julian groaned, long and needy. “I like it when you do what I say.” He mouthed around the head before pulling away, making Julian whine. Montag grinned wide. “I like it when you squirm under me.”

“Please,” Julian managed, and he felt so pathetic but he wanted Montag so bad. Montag sat back up and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to Julian’s jaw.

“Say that again.”

“ _Please_.”

Montag hummed delightfully against his skin. “As much fun as blowing you sounds, sweetheart, we always have more time for stuff like that. I’m going to make you feel _incredible_.”

And everything he said thrilled Julian, but especially the implication that there would be another time.

Montag kissed him again. “You okay with that, gorgeous?”

Julian nodded desperately. He didn’t care what Montag wanted to do to him. He just wanted _him_.

“On your stomach,” Montag said, and Julian obeyed almost too quickly. He felt fingers trailing up the backs of his thighs, tracing mindless shapes against his skin. His hand stopped suddenly and Montag made an exasperated noise. “Oh, fuck me,” he grumbled. “We don’t have any lube.”

“Oh.” Julian sat up quickly, crawling over to where his pants had been discarded. He could feel Montag’s eyes on him. Probably on his ass. He dug through his pants until he found the packet of lube and he tossed it to Montag, who caught it with a grin.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

Julian blew him a kiss as he rolled back onto his stomach and for a second, he panicked, worried that it was too romantic, too domestic, too much like they were in a relationship - but Montag caught the kiss and dramatically pressed it to his heart and Julian melted into the blankets under him.

He could really be a sweetheart sometimes, Julian realized. And as if he was sealing the point, Montag leaned close with his hand on Julian’s jaw and kissed him slow and soft.

Montag pulled back and Julian heard shuffling, the sound of the packet tearing. He felt Montag’s claws on the back of his thigh and then-

oh. Damn.

He could feel Montag’s slick finger pressing deep inside of him. Julian dropped his head and groaned a low groan against the blankets. He could feel Montag’s lips pecking the back of Julian’s neck as Montag slipped his finger in and out. When Montag pushed in his index finger, Julian groaned again and arched his back and Montag kissed his jaw, the side of his neck.

Montag’s lips brushed against the shell of Julian’s ear. “You okay, baby?” he asked.

Julian’s breath caught in his throat. He was more than okay. He was _amazing_ , he was _incredible_. Montag was fulfilling his promise. And he rambled before he could stop himself.

“Yes, yes, I’m so good,” he gasped, and he felt Montag’s laugh against his skin, he heard it in his ear. “You’re so good.” And Julian realized that he was definitely encouraged by praise because Montag dropped his head and sucked a dark bruise into Julian’s skin, scissoring his fingers inside of him. Julian choked on his words. “Montag- please, Montag, I _need_ you.”

Montag’s fingering turned quick, sloppy, impatient. He wanted Julian, too, and the thought made Julian giddy. After a moment, he slipped his fingers out and pulled back. Julian closed his eyes and listened to the clinking of Montag’s belt, imagining for a moment what it would be like to be fingered by those gold claws.

The blankets shifted as Montag moved over him, his chest against Julian’s back. Julian looked over his shoulder and they kissed each other hard, fingers tangled in each other’s hair, but the kiss was broken by Julian’s gasp as Montag pressed inside of him.

Montag went slow, kissing Julian gently until their hips pressed together. He stilled and for a while they were frozen, close, breathing against each other’s lips.

“Are you okay?” Montag asked again, his voice a whisper. “Can I move?”

“Yes. Please.”

Montag moved his hands to Julian’s hips and pulled out, then pushed back in slowly. Julian gasped and groaned and trembled underneath him, desperate but overwhelmed but completely satisfied. He pushed his face into the blankets, muffling himself, but Montag slipped his fingers under his jaw and pulled his head up.

“Hey,” Montag breathed. “I want to hear you.”

Montag started to pick up the pace and Julian moaned breathily into the cold air. He craned his head back and placed a kiss to Montag’s neck, listening to Montag’s soft pants.

“Don’t..leave any marks,” Montag said. And so Julian kissed him softly, slowly, and Montag _melted_. People were never gentle with him, Julian realized. Montag loved the thrill of hard and fast and dangerous but Montag wanted to be loved, too.

They rocked steadily to a rhythm, listening to each other pant and gasp and moan. They breathed each other’s names and stole kisses from each other’s lips. They trembled and shook with want.

And then Montag lifted his golden arm and took Julian’s thigh in his metal grip, claws digging into the fragile skin, and it sent Julian over the edge. He came, shuddering and mumbling Montag’s name into his neck, and Montag followed soon after.

Montag pulled out and flopped down onto the bed of blankets next to him. They stared at each other and smiled, chests heaving.

“Stay with me?” Julian said, and it was more of a plea than a question. Montag grinned, reaching out and cupping his jaw gently.

“‘Course.”

Montag cleaned them up and changed the blankets, being careful to move Julian the least he could, but Julian pulled himself up anyways to help Montag take off his prosthetic. Julian moisturized the skin and massaged the stump. At one point, Julian had placed an absentminded kiss on Montag’s forehead and it had apparently started the Kissing War because the two of them shot kisses back and forth as they stumbled their way back to the blanket pile.

Julian had always had trouble sleeping, but in Montag’s arm, he slept the best he had ever slept.

The next morning, Montag’s army had to leave the camp.

That night, Julian shuffled back to the tent and lied down on the pile of blankets, closing his eyes.

And he had never felt so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montag Morgasson was Count Lucio. 
> 
> Count Lucio had banged him a couple years ago.
> 
> Oh, god. He had been banged by the Count of his city.

_several years later_

Being invited to dinner with the Count and Countess of Vesuvia was definitely something Julian had not expected. 

He was a doctor of the palace now, though he hadn’t really known how it had happened. He had heard that the new Count Lucio said something about his years of experience. He had also heard that the new Count Lucio was sort of half-assed, so he wasn’t sure how great of an honor it really was. 

But he dressed in his nicest clothes and followed servants anxiously down the hall until they finally led him to the Countess. 

She was as gorgeous as people described her, with tanned skin and eyes like rubies and luxurious purple hair. She had an air about her that was elegant, regal, like she was made to rule. 

“Doctor Devorak,” she greeted, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Nadia.”

“The same to you, Countess,” Julian said, hoping his hands weren’t sweaty. “It’s an honor to get to work for you.”

She smiled pleasantly. “You’re too kind. My husband..well, my husband could be perceived as a bit paranoid about his health, but I hope that all of your experience is an indicator that you will not disappoint.”

Julian was about to reassure her that he’d of course do his job as well as he could, but she had already turned, leading him into the dining room. There was a long table in the middle of the decorated room but it was hardly being used - there were only two people, sitting near the head of the table. 

Only one of them looked up when Julian and the Countess entered. He had long, braided brown hair that faded to blonde and gold eyes that Julian felt were interrogating him, though the man was silent. He took a slow sip from his cup of wine before looking away, apparently disinterested. 

The other was a small woman with greyish skin and curly orange hair. She was hunched over the table with her hands outstretched for the covered platter in the center of the table. The man next to her scowled at her. 

“Really,” he remarked, “have some manners.”

“Doctor Devorak, this is Consul Valerius and Procurator Volta,” Nadia said. “Consul and Procurator, this is Julian Devorak.”

Neither of them even looked up. Valerius was rolling his eyes and Volta might have been drooling. Nadia gave Julian an apologetic look as the two of them took their seats across from Valerius and Volta. 

“The Count should be here soon,” Nadia said. “He claims he likes to be..fashionably late.” Valerius snorted at that. 

Julian must have been looking down when the Count had entered the room, because he didn’t notice until he was pulling back the chair at the head of the table and sitting down. The Count had slicked back blonde hair with delicate makeup that must have taken at least an hour to do framing his white eyes. His outfit was both the most showy and the most revealing that Julian had seen during his time in the palace - it was bright red with black fur draped over his shoulders and a very deep neckline that revealed half of his chest. His golden arm shone in the light. The air about him wasn’t quite regal as it was authoritarian. 

It took Julian a second to realize that he was Montag. 

And then he spoke and he knew it was true. He greeted the group with an informal “hellooo” as he sat down and Julian’s heart leapt into his throat. 

Montag Morgasson was Count Lucio. 

Count Lucio had banged him a couple years ago.

Oh, god. He had been banged by the Count of his city. 

Julian gasped sharply and dropped his gaze to his lap and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. When he looked back up, he looked at Lucio, and Lucio was grinning at him. 

“Jules?” he asked, and that _grin_ , that devilish grin that Julian had hated but loved and that he now missed and longed for. 

“Um.” He swallowed thickly. His face was red. He remembered the feeling of Lucio’s sharp claws grabbing his bare thigh, passionate but desperate, and his face was burning. “Yes, M- Lucio. _Count_ Lucio.”

Lucio’s grin grew even wider. He looked thrilled. “You let your hair grow out.”

“Oh. Yeah. Just a bit.”

“It suits you.”

Nadia looked back and forth between the two of them. “You know each other?”

“Oh, yeah.” Lucio propped a metal elbow up on the table, resting his chin in his hand. “Jules and I go way back.” And he was scrutinizing every detail on Julian’s face with narrowed eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, Julian’s face getting pinker by the second. Lucio drew Julian’s attention to his lips by pulling the bottom one with his teeth, and then his tongue poked out, running along his lip, slow and deliberate. 

Julian almost choked. He looked down, covering his lap with his hands. Lucio chuckled. Valerius scoffed. Nadia sighed. 

“Oh,” Nadia said plainly, clearly realizing their history, and then Julian remembered that she was Lucio’s _wife._ He looked up at her with anxious eyes but she seemed more uncomfortable that she had to be between the display than she was irritated. 

Dinner was painfully awkward. It took awhile for the food to get out and there was a long silence while they waited, occasionally broken by Volta’s whine of “ _food, food”._ There was light conversation while they ate, but it was difficult for Julian to participate with Lucio eyeing him like he was the meal. 

After a while of Julian being pathetically flustered and Nadia and Valerius shooting Lucio dirty looks, Lucio finally left Julian alone (for the most part). Nadia talked about the palace and the people that worked there, including Valdemar, who was apparently Julian’s new boss. Even though Lucio had stopped teasing Julian, whenever Julian looked up, Lucio’s eyes were on him. 

And it thrilled him because Julian missed it so much - he missed Lucio, he missed sneaky glances and playful remarks, he missed kissing him and feeling Lucio’s lips bruise his skin. 

But it made him sad, too, because Lucio had a wife. And Julian would never have Lucio again.

After dinner, Julian made a beeline for where his office was supposed to be. He wasn’t avoiding Lucio, he was just..

well. Avoiding Lucio.

He was scared of what would happen if he was alone with him. Because Julian wanted him so badly and Lucio clearly didn’t feel bad about flirting with him right in front of his wife, but..Julian wouldn’t be able to live with that. He would never want to hurt someone as nice as Nadia.

Julian strode down the hall, seemingly successful in escaping, replaying Nadia’s instructions of how to get to his office in his head-

and there was a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Lucio’s shiny white grin and silver eyes sat six inches below him. 

“What’s the rush?” Lucio purred, leaning close to him. Lucio stood on the tips of his toes and Julian leaned back, biting his lip. “I don’t even get a ‘hello’ after all these years? I wouldn’t mind a kiss.” 

Julian’s eyes darted around the room. What if someone saw them like this and-

But Lucio laughed and grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him slow. 

And god, it felt so _good_ . Lucio’s lips felt so right on Julian’s and kissing him made Julian feel perfect, complete, a feeling Julian hadn’t felt since that last kiss several years before - a rushed kiss, an apology, an _I’ll see you again, I promise._

He wanted to kiss Lucio forever. He wanted Lucio to hold him and touch his face in that way that made Julian feel, just for a second, just as pretty as Lucio said he was. He wanted Lucio to mumble words in his ear. He wanted to hear him talk about anything and everything - he wanted to hear stories, to hear praises..

to hear an _I love you._

Oh. That wasn’t good. 

Lucio pulled away slowly, lingering close to him with his hand on Julian’s jaw. He leaned back and took Julian’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 

Julian wanted to say “I missed you.” He wanted to say “kiss me again.”

“Did you get taller?” is what he actually said. And Lucio got a sheepish look and shuffled his feet and Julian looked down and noticed those big heels of his. “Oh.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Lucio said with a huff. “It’s your fault for being freakishly tall.”

Julian smiled for the first time that day - a genuine smile, not a forced or anxious one. “It’s..cute,” he admitted, and Lucio’s eyebrows rose. “Your height.”

“Yeah?” Lucio smiled up at him, his eyes softening. Julian wanted to kiss him so bad. “Let’s go.” He took Julian’s hand, pulling him down the hall. 

“Wh-..what? Where are we going?”

“My room.”

Julian swallowed thickly. “Lucio, you..you have a wife, and…”

Lucio made a noise of amusement. “Wow, Jules. You instantly assume I need you for sex? Very unprofessional.”

Julian went bright red. “Oh. I’m sorry.” A pause. “What do you need me for, then?”

“Sex.”

Lucio looked back at him and grinned. Julian would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so anxious about the whole thing. 

The walk there hit Julian with nostalgia - the feeling of Lucio leading him by the hand, people passing by them looking at them, and the two of them entering a place that was just for them in that moment. 

“Sex tent,” Julian mumbled to himself as Lucio pulled him into his room. Lucio must have overheard because he laughed and said, 

“less of a tent this time. We can make a pillow fort, if you’d like. For old time’s sake.”

Julian eyed Lucio’s luxurious bed. “Actually, your bed doesn’t look half bad. In other words, it will probably be the most comfortable thing that my ass ever got to touch.” He threw a lopsided grin at Lucio. “Second to you, of course.” Lucio snorted. 

Lucio pushed Julian onto his back on the bed and positioned himself between Julian’s legs, trailing sloppy kisses past his jaw and down his neck. Julian screwed his eyes shut and Lucio ran his fingers through Julian’s hair. “It suits you,” Lucio mumbled against his skin, curling a strand of hair around his finger. His eyes trailed up to meet Julian’s, lips quirking up. “Better to grab.”

He tugged at Julian’s hair playfully and Julian’s breath caught in his throat, eyelashes fluttering. Lucio laughed. 

“Almost forgot you were kinky as hell.” His clawed hand grabbed Julian’s thigh through his pants and Julian shivered. That night a couple years ago was still so vivid in his mind. 

“Shut up.”

And then Lucio sat up with a big cute grin on his face, a sharp contrast to the seductive Lucio that Julian had seen a few seconds ago. “Jules.” He propped his elbows up on the bed, resting his chin in his hands. “How about..this time, you’re my patient?”

Julian flushed bright red. “What do you mean?”

Lucio played with the hem of Julian’s shirt, inching it up and pressing a kiss to Julian’s stomach. He could feel his attention slipping. It was hard to focus on anything but Lucio’s lips when he did that. “You remember what I said I’d give you a couple years ago?”

He could hear Lucio's voice in his ears. _As much fun as blowing you sounds, sweetheart, we always have more time for stuff like that._

Oh. Damn. 

Lucio kissed lower, lips brushing against the skin just above his waistband. Julian watched him with wide eyes. 

“Only if you want it.”

“I want it,” Julian said quickly. “I want you.” He bit his lip to keep himself from rambling. Lucio grinned up at him before nodding and hurrying to get Julian’s pants off. “Don’t wrinkle those,” he said. “They’re my nicest pants.”

Lucio met his gaze, the corner of his lips quirking up. “You can have much nicer pants than these with me.”

And Julian definitely realized the implications of that sentence but he decided not to dwell on it, especially since Lucio’s head was between his thighs. Lucio was kissing up the inside of his thigh with that mischievous glint in his eyes just like he had done before. 

“Perfect,” Julian mumbled, his voice shaking slightly. At that, Lucio grinned and slid his hand down Julian’s stomach, fingers brushing against the base. Lucio moved his head up, lips gently encircling his tip. 

“Still not tired of hearing you say that,” Lucio said, and Julian grabbed at the sheets, already choking down embarrassing noises. Lucio, after what felt like an eternity, finally gave in and took the tip in his mouth, tongue pressing against Julian’s head. 

And Julian had hoped he would at least have some restraint but Lucio completely undid him - grabbing the sheets didn’t stop his hips from squirming and bucking up into Lucio’s mouth, desperate for more. Lucio used his free hand - the cold, sharp metal of his prosthetic, Julian’s brain so helpfully provided - to pin his hips to the bed. 

“Patience,” Lucio mumbled around him, and the words sent a vibration through what felt like Julian’s whole body. Julian groaned much louder than he had wanted or expected himself to and consequently clamped a hand over his mouth, his skin burning with humiliation. Lucio smiled, pulling his head back so he could talk. “Don’t,” he said, pulling Julian’s hand away from his mouth. “The walls are soundproof. I made sure of that. No one’s going to hear.”

“Sorry.”

“Shh. You’re fine.”

Lucio took the tip back in his mouth, fingers tightening around his shaft. He looked astonishingly casual, like he had done it a million times before. And he probably had, Julian realized with a sinking feeling in his gut. Julian wasn’t special. 

Lucio met Julian’s gaze and pulled back again. Julian thought he might scream. He truly had never experienced this level of horniness before and that was saying something. “Something wrong?”

What the hell? How did he do that? 

“Just. Getting insecure,” Julian admitted, glancing away and smoothing hair out of his eyes. “It’s not important.”

He saw Lucio frown out of the corner of his eye. It was that pout-like frown that Lucio did when he wasn’t getting what he wanted and Julian sort of hated it because that pouty frown could control him. He straightened his back, pressing his palms to Julian’s cheeks. Julian’s eyes widened as he finally looked at him. “Hey. Now is not the time for insecurity. You’re about to get a very nice blowjob from the _Count_.” He puffed up his chest when he said that. “And you’re perfect anyways, so. I don’t know what you have to be insecure about.”

He released Julian’s face and slid back down onto his stomach. Julian stared at the wall in shock. 

Perfect was not a word that Lucio used lightly. Lucio called himself perfect and that was it. Being perfect was very important to him. 

Julian smiled a slow smile. So maybe he was special. 

Lucio grinned. “There we go.” His hand went back to Julian’s shaft and Julian’s short moments of lovey-dovey feelings were quickly interrupted by the overwhelming horniness that he had almost forgotten about. “Relax.” He pumped his hand a few times and Julian’s knuckles went white with how hard he was gripping the sheets. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Julian choked out. Lucio pressed a kiss to his stomach before dropping his head back down. 

“Good.”

And it was overwhelming now - Lucio wasn’t teasing him now. Lucio took as much of him in his mouth that was comfortable for him, the rest being tended to by his hand. Everything was wet and hot and so, so good. Julian tried to jerk his hips up but Lucio kept him pinned to the bed and Julian whined at that, pathetically desperate, but he was too overwhelmed by _Lucio_ to even be embarrassed by that. 

But then Lucio _moaned_. Lucio moaned which was hot to begin with but he moaned while his mouth was around him and Julian’s whole body trembled. 

It didn’t take long for Julian to start to suspect that Lucio might make him lose his mind. Lucio was bobbing his head and sucking and his tongue was touching all those perfect parts. And when Julian opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized were closed in the first place, Lucio was a _mess_. A ridiculously hot mess, with stray hairs falling in front of his eyes and lips wet with spit. And there was one moment where Lucio looked up at Julian while he was watching him, smiled, and winked, and Julian, to put it eloquently, lost his shit - choking on moans and covering his face and squirming against Lucio’s grip. 

Julian hadn't realized he had been holding all of his rambling in until Lucio’s hand moved down and tugged gently at his balls and all of it spilled out. 

“Oh- oh my god- _fuck_ , Montag, that’s so good, you’re so good.” He gasped for air, toes curling. “I’m so close, please…”

Lucio’s lips popped off and he sat up, pressing hard kisses to Julian’s jaw. He jerked him off as he reached his climax and kissed him gently as he came down. 

They lied together in comfortable silence for what felt like a long time. Julian’s chest kept heaving for a while, which Lucio seemed to find funny. Lucio had been kissing his neck when he realized his colossal mistake. 

_Montag, that’s so good…_

Montag. He had called him Montag. 

“Oh. Shit,” he choked out before he could stop himself. “I’m, um. I’m sorry for calling you Montag.”

“It’s alright,” Lucio said softly, resting his head against Julian’s shoulder. “It’s what you knew me as. I’m just not that person anymore.”

Julian let himself breathe a sigh of relief. “Not at all?” he asked. “I liked a lot of things about him.”

“Yeah?” Julian could practically hear his grin. “Like what?”

Julian took a slow breath, staring up at the ceiling. He felt Lucio draw little shapes onto his chest. “Well,” Julian started, “he had a great sense of humor. Even if it wasn’t some people’s taste, I always appreciated it. And he was brave and bold and fiercely himself. And he was romantic and ridiculously hot.” Julian turned his head, smiling at Lucio, who, to Julian’s pleasure, had a bright red face but a big smile. “He still is all of those things,” Julian said. “He just has a different name. Which is okay.”

Lucio kissed him fast and sudden, pulling his body closer to his own. “Thank you.”

They fell quiet again, smiling at each other like they had done in the tent. Lucio’s smile faded into a concentrated tight-lipped line as he got a thought. 

“Nadi..Nadia and I, we’re not serious,” he said, staring into Julian’s eyes with a look of pure honesty in his own. “We may have been attracted to each other at one point, but at the end of the day, we married for political reasons, and we’re not tied to each other romantically.” He patted Julian’s cheek. “So don’t worry about that.”

Julian nodded, feeling like he could finally relax. Not hurting Nadia and getting Lucio - for this moment, at _least_ \- was the best scenario he could hope for. “I missed you,” he said after a moment. 

“I missed you too. I won’t leave this time, I promise. I’m all yours.”

Julian’s heart must have skipped a beat. Could he actually mean that he and Lucio could be a thing? Have a real relationship?

Julian imagined a life at the palace, a life as Lucio’s partner. It was certainly complicated and messy and awkward sometimes but he was Lucio’s and Lucio was his. And it was perfect. 

Maybe they could both win this time.

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
